Haircut (episode)/Gallery
Gallery Original AUS airing TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Logo.jpg File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening1.jpg|Wags File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening2.jpg|Wags, Anthony, and Jeff File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening3.png|Murray, Henry, Captain, and Greg File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening4.jpg File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening5.jpg File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening6.jpg File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening7.png File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening8.jpg|The Wiggles Logo Anthony'sFriend57.jpg Anthony'sFriend58.jpg Anthony'sFriend59.jpg|The Wiggles and Morty FunnyGreg35.jpg File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening9.png File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening10.png File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening11.JPG|Anthony File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening12.jpg File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening13.JPG|Jeff File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening14.jpg File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening15.JPG|Greg File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening16.jpg|Greg Doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening17.JPG|Murray File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening18.jpg File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening19.JPG|Captain Feathersword File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening20.jpg|An unused title File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)11.jpg File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening21.jpg|Wags the Dog File:Anthony'sFriend(CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShow)66.jpg File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening22.jpg|Henry the Octopus HenryJugglingBalls.jpg File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening23.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening24.jpg TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Logo.jpg File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening7.png File:TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening8.jpg LillyPop-UpStarTransition.png File:TootToot!789.jpg|A tunnel File:TootToot!790.png File:TootToot!791.jpg|The Wiggles riding in the Big Red Car File:TootToot!792.png File:TootToot!793.jpg|Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car File:TootToot!794.jpg|The Windmills File:TootToot!795.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar (Notice that Anthony's shirt is dark blue.) File:TootToot!796.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain File:TootToot!797.png File:TootToot!798.jpg|"Toot Toot" words File:TootToot!799.jpg|The Wiggles in epilogue File:TootToot!800.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry File:TootToot!801.png File:TootToot!802.png File:TootToot!803.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:TootToot!804.jpg|Jeff waking up File:TootToot!805.png File:TootToot!806.png File:TootToot!807.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in epilogue File:TootToot!808.png File:TootToot!809.jpg|Anthony eating File:TootToot!810.png File:TootToot!811.jpg|Wags and Anthony in epilogue File:TootToot!812.jpg|Wags in epilogue File:TootToot!813.png File:TootToot!814.png File:TootToot!815.jpg|The Other Wiggles pointing at Greg File:TootToot!816.jpg|Greg singing File:TootToot!817.png File:TootToot!818.png File:TootToot!819.jpg|The Big Red Car in epilogue File:TootToot!820.png File:TootToot!821.jpg|The Big Red Car flying File:TootToot!822.png File:TootToot!823.png File:TootToot!824.png File:TootToot!825.jpg|Murray and Jeff in epilogue File:TootToot!826.png|The Wiggles and the sun File:TootToot!827.jpg|The "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" words File:TootToot!828.jpg|The Other Wiggles waving File:TootToot!829.png|The Wiggles disappearing into the sun BuildingBlocksNumbersTransition.png File:Haircut(KaztheCat)1.jpg|Kaz and her friends feeling hot File:Haircut(KaztheCat)2.jpg|Kaz and Benjamin File:Haircut(KaztheCat)3.jpg|Carolyn fanning with a feather File:Haircut(KaztheCat)4.jpg|Max File:Anthony'sFriendFlowerTransition.jpg TheUnforgottenWigglesonWigglehouseFrontPorch.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles on the front porch Haircut4.jpg|''"Hi, guys."'' TheWigglesinHaircut.jpg|''"Hi, Anthony."'' JeffinHaircut.jpg|Jeff telling the viewers that he doesn't understand what's different about Anthony. MurrayinHaircut.jpg|''"His shirt's the same."'' GreginHaircut.jpg|''"His shoes are the same."'' Haircut9.jpg|''"What are you guys looking at?"'' Haircut10.jpg|''"Anthony, there's something strange about you today."'' Haircut11.jpg|''"Strange? I'm just hot."'' Haircut12.jpg|Greg fanning himself Haircut13.jpg|''"I know what it is! Your ears are bigger!"'' Haircut14.jpg|''"Nope. Same size."'' Haircut15.jpg|''"Maybe it's his nose."'' Haircut16.jpg|''"No, not my nose."'' Haircut17.jpg|''"It's his hair!"'' Haircut18.jpg|''"My hair?!"'' Haircut19.jpg Haircut20.jpg|Greg suggesting to call an emergency haircut Haircut21.jpg Haircut22.jpg Haircut23.jpg MurrayonWigglyTelephone.jpg|Murray calling Madame Bouffant on telephone GregandMurrayinHaircut.jpg|''"Yes!"'' TheUnforgottenWigglesinHaircut.jpg|''"Yes!"'' MurraySingingGetReadyToWiggle.jpg|Murray singing "Get Ready to Wiggle" Haircut26.jpg|''"She's on her way."'' MadameBouffantandWigglehouseDoor.jpg|Madame Bouffant knocking on the door Haircut28.jpg|''"That was quick!"'' TheOtherWigglesinHaircut.jpg|The Other Wiggles WigglehouseDoorinHaircut.jpg|Wigglehouse Door MadameBouffant.jpg|Madame Bouffant Haircut31.jpg|''"Like this story, you'll have to do the test."'' Haircut32.jpg|''"But I only do hair and nails."'' Haircut33.jpg|''"What is Murray's favorite color?"'' Haircut34.jpg|''"Lucious red."'' Haircut35.jpg|''"Mmm, lucky guess but you may pass."'' Haircut36.jpg Haircut37.jpg Haircut.jpg Haircut39.jpg Haircut40.jpg Haircut41.jpg Haircut42.jpg Haircut43.jpg File:HaircutWigglyTrivia1.png|"Is this a new look for Anthony?" File:HaircutWigglyTrivia2.png|"If so, will The Wiggles get used to it?" Haircut-WigglyTrivia.jpg|"If not, how will Madame Bouffant save the day?" Haircut44.jpg|''"I recommend you, look a why, this is not going to be pretty."'' Haircut45.jpg Haircut46.jpg Haircut47.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles covering their eyes Haircut48.jpg|Anthony and Madame Bouffant with the same hairstyle Haircut49.jpg|''"Well, it's very nice, but maybe something different would be better."'' Haircut50.jpg Haircut51.jpg|Anthony with Blonde hair Haircut52.jpg|''"No."'' Haircut53.jpg Haircut54.jpg|''"Eck"'' Haircut55.jpg|Anthony with an Afro Haircut56.jpg|''"Gasp No."'' Haircut57.jpg|Rasta Anthony Haircut58.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles shaking their heads Haircut2.jpg|Anthony back to his original self. Haircut59.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles agreeing Haircut60.jpg Haircut61.jpg|Anthony thanking Madame Bouffant Haircut62.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles thanking Madame Bouffant Haircut63.jpg AnthonyandMadameBouffant.jpg|Anthony and Madame Bouffant TheWigglesandMadameBouffant.jpg|The Wiggles and Madame Bouffant Haircut65.jpg Haircut66.jpg Haircut67.jpg Haircut68.jpg AnthonyinHaircut.jpg|Anthony Haircut70.jpg|''"It's cold. I better go inside."'' Haircut71.jpg|Anthony going inside Wigglehouse TheUnforgottenWigglesCleaningUpAnthony'sHair.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles cleaning up the mess Haircut73.jpg|''"HUH, HUH, HUH?!?"'' Haircut74.jpg|''"What is it? Don't tell me about hair growing long again."'' Haircut75.jpg|''"Oh no, I'm bald! Oh, hot weather makes my hair grow long, but cold weather must make it supershort, oh. Quick get me Madame Bouffant on the phone."'' Haircut76.jpg|Murray dialing Madame Bouffant on phone Haircut77.jpg|''"Hello?"'' Haircut78.jpg|Murray singing "Get Ready to Wiggle" TheUnforgottenWigglesonWigglyTelephone.jpg|Greg and Jeff joining in Haircut80.jpg|"I could get used to this!" File:HaircutStarTransition.png File:UncleNoah'sArkTVSeries1titlecard1.png File:UncleNoah'sArkTVSeries1titlecard2.jpg|Uncle Noah's Ark File:Anthony'sFriendBlockTransition.jpg|Block transition BirthdayParty.jpg|Henry & his friends setting up for the party PuppetHenryinHaircut.jpg|Henry JoeyinHaircut.jpg|Joey the Crab JacquesinHaircut.jpg|Jacques the Shark TheFishettesinHaircut.jpg|The Fishettes PintheTailontheWhale.jpg|Henry playing Pin the Tail on the Whale HaveaHappyBirthdayFishettes.jpg|Henry the Octopus and friends sing "Have a Happy Birthday File:TheCatfishBrothersinHaircut.jpg|The Catfish brothers File:CaptainFeatherswordinHaircut.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:WagsinHaircut.jpg|Wags WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinHaircut.jpg|Wags and Captain Poor,PoorCaptain.jpg|Captain having a flu LemonadeandBiscuits.jpg|Lemonade and biscuits CaptainFeatherswordCryinginHaircut.jpeg|Captain Feathersword crying while saying please Wags CaptainFeatherswordEatingBiscuit.jpg|Captain Feathersword eating biscuit CaptainFeatherswordEatingChocolateCake.jpg|Captain Feathersword eating chocolate cake WagsEatingChocolateCake.jpg|Wags eating chocolate cake File:CrunchyMunchyHoneyCakestitlecard1.png File:CrunchyMunchyHoneyCakestitlecard2.jpg|Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes FoodmanPaintRollTransition.jpg|Paint roll transition File:Foodmanendcredits1.jpg|The Wiggles File:Foodmanendcredits2.png|Officer Beaples flipping a coin File:Foodmanendcredits3.png|Officer Beaples pointing to The Wiggles File:Foodmanendcredits4.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group and Officer Beaples File:Foodmanendcredits5.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags File:Foodmanendcredits6.png GregandJeffinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|Greg and Jeff AnthonyandMurrayinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|Anthony and Murray File:Foodmanendcredits9.png File:Foodmanendcredits10.png TheWigglyMascotsandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Dorothy, Officer Beaples, Henry, and Wags File:Foodmanendcredits12.png TennisBall.jpg|Tennis ball File:Foodmanendcredits14.png CaptainFeatherswordinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|Captain stealing the tennis ball CaptainFeatherswordRidingonBike.jpg|Captain riding on bicycle File:Foodmanendcredits17.png File:Foodmanendcredits18.png File:Foodmanendcredits19.png TheTennisBallChase.jpg|The Tennis Ball Chase JeffinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|Jeff GreginTheTennisBallChase.jpg|Greg MurrayinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|Murray AnthonyinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|Anthony OfficerBeaplesinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|Officer Beaples HenryandWagsinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|Henry and Wags WagsinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|Wags TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheMaleWigglyGroupandOfficerBeaplesinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group and Officer Beaples File:Foodmanendcredits30.png File:Foodmanendcredits31.png File:Foodmanendcredits32.png File:Foodmanendcredits33.png File:Foodmanendcredits34.png CaptainandDorothyinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|Captain and Dorothy TheWigglyMascotsinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots File:Foodmanendboard.jpg|Dorothy File:Wiggledance!Opening1.png|Emma Ryan painting The Wiggles logo File:Wiggledance!Opening2.jpg File:Wiggledance!Opening3.png File:Wiggledance!Opening4.png File:Wiggledance!Opening5.jpg|The Wiggles Logo Later airings File:Haircut(School)1.jpg File:Haircut(School)2.png File:Haircut(School)3.png File:Haircut(School)4.png File:Haircut(School)5.png File:Haircut(School)6.png File:Haircut(School)7.png File:Haircut(School)8.png File:Haircut(School)9.png File:Haircut(School)10.png|A Winnie the Pooh puzzle File:Haircut(School)11.png File:Haircut(School)12.png File:Haircut(School)13.png File:Haircut(School)14.png File:Haircut(School)15.png File:Haircut(School)16.png File:Haircut(School)17.png File:Haircut(School)18.png File:Haircut(School)19.png File:Haircut(School)20.png File:Haircut(School)21.png File:Haircut(School)22.png File:Haircut(School)23.png File:Haircut(School)24.png Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 1 Galleries Category:1998 Category:TV Galleries Category:1998 Episode Galleries